My Soul To Take
by Lotusflowerinjune
Summary: Loving Vargas is an artist that has been plagued by sleep paralysis. When a strange man, Antonio appears at his window one night, Lovino is thrown into a world of chaos.
1. First Night

Hello ^^

**Welcome to my story!**

**A few things to note... this is a Catholic!Lovi x Vampire!Antonio**

**I would say Lovino is 19 and Antonio is around 24. **

**It's been about 4-5 years since my last story, which I have decided to put on hiatus as I write this one. (I'll probably end up rewriting it because my writing has grown ) I have a lot of inspiration for this story, as I find it fun to write! **

**Please leave a review if anyone's still out there that loves this ship~ or if you like the story!**

* * *

**Chapter I: First Night**

An auburn haired man knelt down, his arms resting softly on his bed. A rosary with scarlet colored beads was clutched between his two hands, the silver cross gleaming from the dim light of lit candles. The man let his eyes slide close and he drew in a breath.

"Now I lay me, down to sleep..."

The window across the room was cracked ever so slightly, the curtains dancing as a slight breeze wafted into the dimly lit room. The olive toned man seemed unfazed when it a few pieces of hair blew from his face.

"I pray the Lord, my soul to keep.."

Unaware of a shadow creeping towards the cracked window, he continued his monotone prayer.

* * *

Chestnut curls swirled with the shivering wind of the night, emerald irises surveying his surroundings. The trees were rustling, their leaves changing colors and fluttering in the wind that surrounded a small cottage. Curiosity bubbled up somewhere in Antonio as he glanced into a cracked window, a slight smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he laid his eyes onto the man deep in prayer.

His eyes bounced about the room, an easel could be seen the farthest corner, an unfinished painting nestled against the wood. There were several canvases laying around. Most of which, he observed, were unfinished. Paints and brushes were messily thrown onto a desk, a leather binded book hiding beneath them.

"If I should die before I wake-"

Antonio's eyes locked back onto the man with olive skin. He studied him for a moment before he opened the window, leaning against it.

"I pray the Lord, my soul to take." Antonio hummed, his long chocolate curls playing with the wind.

"..!"

Hazel eyes shot open to meet an alluring emerald, the Italian man jumped back in surprise, the rosary he was clutching between his hands had flown behind him somewhere out of sight. The sound of beads dropping and rolling around the wooden floor did not register with Lovino at the time.

A red blush enveloped the Italians cheeks, the sudden interruption caused him to shudder slightly.

"What are you doing at my window?" Lovino manages, heart racing against his chest. "And who the fuck are you?" He demands, standing to his feet. Habitually his arms cross against his chest, a scowl planted on his pink lips.

_'Aha, so cute~'_ Antonio thought, his eyes looming over the man, stopping around his exposed neck.

"Answer me, bastard!" Lovino demanded, stomping closer the older man.

"I'm, Antonio." The Spanish man hummed, his tongue sliding across his canines, his eyes had not left the Italian's pale neck.

Lovino let out a long sigh, he rubbed his fingers against his temple, losing the small amount of patience he had.

"That doesn't explain why you're creeping outside my window in the middle of the fucking night." He drew even closer, a mere five feet apart from the peculiar man in the window. His eyes were slanted with a harsh glare.

"Enjoying the view.~" Antonio teased, drinking in the sight of Lovino in a long white night shirt, his long slender legs exposed. "What's your name?" He asked, his finger tapping against the stone of the cottage.

"None of your damn business." Lovino spat vehemently , his face still hot and flushed. "Now get the hell away from my window!" He demanded, his glaring eyes burning into the man not budging from the window sill.

Antonio brought a finger to his chin, tapping it lightly. Emerald met brown with flecks of green.

"And if I don't wish to?" He asks playfully, one hand running along the edge of the window.

Lovino clenched his fists, his teeth grinding together. "Why won't you just go away?" He growled.

"Why won't you just tell me your name?~" Antonio retorted, taking joy in riling up the feisty man.

"Lovino." The Italian said flatly, rolling his eyes.

This man was really getting on his nerves. He scanned the man in front of him suspiciously. A thought crossed his mind that maybe he shouldn't have entertained Antonio's conversation. There was a sinking feeling pooling into his abdomen, he felt the emerald irises piercing into his soul.

"Lovino." Antonio mimicked, rolling it off his tongue smoothly. His eyes had not left the honey color staring right back at him. He saw what seemed to be a mix of caution and... dare he say it, fear. This caused the grin on his lips to widen. _'I want him.'_ Antonio noted, but he was having fun for the time being. "I think I'll call you, Lovi~" he purred, enjoying the reddish hue that stained Lovino's cheeks.

A glare is the only response that Lovino could have possibly mustered. Hazel eyes peeled away from the piercing emerald, instead they found themselves focused on the fallen scarlet beads from the broken rosary. Cursing under his breath, Lovino hurriedly picked up the beads, frowning slightly in disappointment. It was his favorite rosary afterall. He had almost forgotten about the presence that was Antonio._ Almost. _

"Lovi,~" The wind grew stronger outside, screaming like a banshee through the trees. Lovino froze in place, a shiver snaked it's way down his spine. There was a hint of deja vú, and he was certain he did not want to see the expression on Antonio's face.

"May I come in?~" The older man asked. The words sounded innocent, especially from Antonio's lips. But Lovino could not ignore the fear that he felt as emerald yet again pierced into hazel, luring the Italian in.

The candles in the room flickered like a snakes tongue, almost as if it were an omen for what was to come.

"Por favor?" Antonio asked again, his hand resting on his chin.

And that's the moment Lovino had snapped, he was pushed past his limit.

"Go away." he growled.

Lovino strode towards the window. With one swift moment he startled Antonio as he pushed the man out of the window sill and effectively slammed his window shut. The curtains flowed back in front of the glass as he cursed under his breath, his cheeks still flushed red. He blew out all of the candles in his room, his eyes darting to the crucifix above his bed. He said another prayer before slipping under the blankets on his bed and drifting into a deep sleep, hoping to have forgotten Antonio the next day.


	2. Nightfall

**Hello, back with another chapter ^^ **

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**Please leave a review if you think I should continue this~**

* * *

**Chapter II: Nightfall**

A few sullen days of rain had passed. The sun's warmth was fading as it descended lower into the sky. Lovino was sat atop of a large stone overlooking a pond behind his cottage. A dragonfly hummed past him, delving into the tall grass of the meadow that lay behind him. Purples, pinks, and oranges filled the evening sky, a few gray clouds scattered here and there. The crescent moon concealed itself beneath a rolling cloud as the sun fell deeper into the horizon, the scent of wet earth filling Lovino's nostrils.

Lovino flicked his tongue across his bottom lip as he concentrated on the canvas, a steady hand holding a brush stained a deep violet. His wrist rolled, guiding the purple to blend with pink seamlessly. He took a moment to lean back, his eyes scanning the painting. With a small frown he averted his eyes from the canvas, unhappy with its progression. A hand reached down to rinse the paint from the brush, he wasn't sure how to continue the painting as the sun had almost completely set. He had been working on the piece for quite some time now. He stretched his arms up towards the sky after retiring the brush to a small brown satchel, his head lolling back, a sigh following suit. The silver cross he wore across his neck swung playfully with every movement. His eyes fluttered open slowly after a moment, his arms dropping to his sides. As his hand met stone his eyes were focusing on a tall oak tree just beyond the meadow. The trees were shrouded in the dark of the night, leaves rustling in the wind. He froze for a moment, his mouth agape.

He could not see much behind him, the light of the day had almost completely given itself away to the dark of the night. However he was certain there was something perched on top of the oak. Squinting his eyes, the olive skinned man watched as the figure stirred. The Italian brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed them harshly. Hazel orbs snapped open and once again examined the branch the silhouette had been resting on.

"..." Nothing. _Nothing was there__._

Not wanting to find out what was lurking outside with him, Lovino messily gathered stained tubes of oil paints and stuffed them into the satchel before sliding the satchel across his shoulder. He fumbled for a moment with the easel and canvas, clutching them uncomfortably to say the least. Making sure to not smudge the wet paint, he held the canvas out in front of him, scurrying awkwardly to the cottage.

Once inside, Lovino placed the easel back into the corner, the unfinished painting nestled against it. He tended to the latch on the front door, locking it tight. He grabbed a crushed box from his satchel, striking a match to life. He lit the candles in his room, the warmth of the flames comforting and inviting. A sigh of relief escaped Lovino, he felt at ease inside of his room.

The Italian man placed the satchel adjacent to the desk, hearing a 'thump' as the articles inside settled. Nimble fingers traced along the leather bound book endearingly. Painting seemed daunting to him, but his brother had always encouraged him to work proactively at it. A minuscule smile graced his lips. He really missed his brother.

With a shake of his head he extended a hand to grasp the sketchbook. The Archangel Gabriel was carved intricately onto the cover, a snicker left Lovino's mouth. Feliciano had pestered him about procrastinating with his paintings, now he had about a dozen unfinished canvases scattered across his room.

"So much for helping to motivate me." He mused, a finger brushing over the indents that made up the face of the Archangel. His heart ached for a moment. He ignored it and retreated to his bed, legs crossing over one another.

Drawing, however, seemed to come naturally to him. Another smile dared to tug at his lips as he flipped through the pages. A blank slate appeared about half way through the book, Lovino grabbed a pencil from his bedside table. Balancing the pencil between his thumb and forefinger he began to sketch, his mind drifting off somewhere familiar.

The pencil moved expertly between his fingers, teasing the paper with gentle pressure. Lovino's tongue had darted out of his mouth as he once again became consumed with his piece. Stride after stride the portrait came to life, radiating with joy. About half an hour passed, Lovino's breathing and the pencil against the paper the only noises to be heard.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Graphite hugged the page tenderly, Lovino set the pencil down and used his index finger to blend out the rough edges.

"Missing something.." he murmured, his hand habitually resting against his cheek. Graphite transferred from his finger to his cheek, though Lovino had not noticed it. He perked up all of a sudden, eyes observing his bedside table. A white pencil lay beside a box of pastels and scattered pieces of charcoal. As he reached out to retrieve it, he heard_ something_ lightly tapping the glass of his window.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Lovino flipped around, the graphite pencil rolling off of the leather bound book and onto the soft bed. Flashes of emerald irises and luring words infiltrated his consciousness. He had almost forgotten about the strange encounter with Antonio. Almost.

A scowl crept onto the mans lips, his face twisting up in distaste. Lovino pushed himself from his bed and stomped towards the window. He swatted at the curtains, thrusting them away from the glass.

"Lovi!" chirped Antonio, his voice muffled behind the glass. The man smiled wildly, chocolate locks of untamed curls lay just past his collar bone.

"What are you doing here, bastard?" Lovino huffed, brushing a few stray hairs away from his face. "I thought I made it pretty damn clear to stay away from my window." He added, glaring daggers at the sunkissed man.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you.~" Antonio proclaimed, his hands clutching his chest dramatically. "How could I possibly stay away?" He hummed, emerald locking onto golden honey. A smirk rose to his lips as he saw the familiar flush settling on Lovino's face.

Obviously flustered the younger male unlatched the window, flinging it open. Antonio moved diligently, avoiding colliding with the pane. A breeze made its presence known, enveloping Lovino with a scent of cinnamon and wet earth. He watched as the Spanish man pulled his hair back, tying a crimson ribbon around the unseemly curls.

"How can you say such sinful things so naively?" He dared to ask, his hands rooted to the window sill. His heart pumped a bit faster, more blood rushed swiftly to his cheeks. The small hands on the window sill were supporting his body weight, his flushed face exposed to the chill of night.

A nostalgic chuckle elicited from the sunkissed mans lips. He leaned forward, a finger brushing against Lovino's cheek, alternatively smearing the graphite worse. The younger man flinched at the cool touch. His eyes scanned over Lovino, noticing the silver cross dangling from his neck.

"I once was a man devoted to his faith," he uttered, coming face to face with the Italian man. "but I soon realized there was more to life than what God had to offer me." He stated simply, pulling his hand away from Lovino's face.

Antonio could hear the Italian's heart bursting out of his chest, every pump of blood running through the mans veins reminded him of his lack of feeding. His mouth grew increasingly parched, he licked his dry lips and pushed the thoughts from his conscience.

"More to life?" The Italian drawled, clicking his tongue in slight annoyance. "The hell does that mean?" He said after a moment of silence, his head slipping back into the safety of his cozy cabin.

"It means I don't have to follow any rules, Lovi ~" Antonio purred, his arm resting against the frame of the window. 'Except for an invitation.' he thought sullenly.

"It's _Lovino._" The olive toned man corrected, eyes slanted at the nickname. Tanned arms crossed against his chest, a familiar frown planted on his lips.

Another gust of wind whistled through the trees, effectively causing the window to erratically sing back and forth. Antonio grabbed a hold of it, feigning a shiver running up his spine. "Would you mind continuing this conversation inside, Lovino?"

A sigh escaped the younger man as he rubbed his temple. After a moment of heavy deliberation, he picked up the leather bound book from his bed. "Whatever." He muttered in defeat, returning to his spot on the bed.

An everlasting smile spread like wildfire on the Spaniard's lips. "Thank you.~" he hummed, the imaginary line that prevented him from entry eviscerating into thin air. He crept through the window with ease, leaving behind the dark of the night.


	3. Paralysis

**sorry for the delay! I just finished writing this. So I'm sorry if a few parts seem rushed I'm just very tired. I recently moved so I did not have time to focus all of my energy into this. I did change a little bit of the ending to the second chapter, I just wanted to change it a little to be satisfied with it. ^^'anyways, I made this chapter a little longer! As an apology for the wait.**

* * *

Chapter III: Paralysis

The warmth of the cottage invited Antonio in with open arms. Emerald scanned inquisitively about the room. He noticed many pastels, paints and oils scattered about an old desk. A new painting showcased on a paint ridden easel, sparking more curiosity within the sun kissed man. Purples, pinks and oranges melted into each other, a red orange sun dipping into the horizon. His eyes moved about, focusing his attention into a finished painting hanging above the desk. It was of a man with a striking resemblance to Lovino, his eyes were closed and he had a playful smile displayed on his lips. He noticed the detail put into this piece was far greater than anything else scattered around the messy room. Antonio glanced to the side and noticed Lovino looked pained, but the younger man said nothing.

Deciding not to pry, the sun kissed man seized the wooden chair from the desk, and sat it backwards in front of the bed. He plopped down, an arm resting against the back of the chair. His head nestled into it, a grin appearing on his dry lips. He observed Lovino pull out a leather bound book for a bedside table. Kicking his feet back and forth lightly, Antonio decided to engage Lovino in another conversation.

"Do you live alone?" He tilted his head to the side, gazing at Lovino's form on the bed. Said man flipped to am empty page in his sketchbook, dexterous fingers grasping charcoal firmly.

"Yes." Came the simple reply.

"Don't you have any family?" Another question arrived, the younger male glanced up for a moment.

"No." Lovino's hand movements were rigorous yet precise, his eyes were once again glued to the book in front of him. He blew a stray hair from his face, a bead of sweat formed just below his brow. His concentration became so intense that he wasn't paying any mind to what he was drawing.

"Are you enjoying my company?~" A carefree smirk graced his pink lips, his chin resting in his calloused hands.

Lovino pursed his reddish lips in annoyance. "No."

"You're so cruel sometimes, Lovi.~" the older man teased, not surprised when a shrug was his only reply.

Antonio took a minute to examine the room more thoroughly. Surveying the small room, he noticed a very ornate crucifix that hung above Lovino's bed. It was a dark oak, accented by intricate gold detailing. Upon closer inspection, Antonio had determined it to be handmade, a lot of heart radiated itself through the piece. Glancing around he also came upon the bedside table. Many pencils were strewn about the top as well as scarlet beads that had fallen off of the rosary when it had inevitably broken. It seemed like such long ago, though in reality it had only been a few days. Moving onto the bed, emerald gazed upon the younger man in front of him.

Lovino's head had dropped as he became absorbed in his work, frazzled auburn locks falling just below his eyebrows. Gold with flecks of green were disguised by long thick eyelashes, Lovino's tongue just barely stuck out of his mouth. His skin looked like porcelain in the dim room, only the flame of the candle reflecting off of it. His eyes moved down to Lovino's unsuspecting neck. Wetting his lips, Antonio averted his eyes. He tried to swallow the urge to rip the man's neck open and victoriously drink from it. He felt depraved, but more so than that, he had an appetite. He felt his teeth begin to grow, he cupped a hand over his mouth. Internally Antonio groaned, he knew he couldn't stay at this point. It wasn't the right time.

"I'm afraid I must get going, Lovi." Antonio said after a time, a small frown accompanying his words. "After all it is getting _pretty_ late and-"

"That didn't stop you before." Lovino said under his breath, he felt his eyes roll out of habit. Antonio chuckled in response, the sound was pleasant to Lovino.

Antonio set the chair back where he found it, turning on his heels heading towards the window.

"I do have a front door." Lovino pointed out, setting his sketchbook to the side. His arms rest on both of his sides, his pink lips pointed down in a frown.

"I'm aware, Lovi~. Goodnight." Antonio confirmed, waving goodbye to the olive toned man. He exited through the window, making sure to shut it firmly behind him. With one final wave of his hand he vanished into the dark of the night.

* * *

A familiar darkness enveloped Lovino's senses. His mind stirred until he became conscious. Lovino went to open his eyes, but found that they would not open. The only sound that filled his ears was what seemed to be someone breathing. It took him a moment to figure it was his own, a sense of dread following suit. His body felt heavy as he attempted to move his arms, but to no avail. His breath quickened as he became more aware of what was going on.

"_I can't move!" _He thought, feverishly attempting to force his eyelids open. "_Why can't I move?"_ he wondered, his heart racing against his rib cage. He felt numb, his muscles relaxed as his body slept.

Anxiety flooded the man's demeanor, causing irrational figments of thought. He strained his eyes, desperately trying to somehow muster the strength to move a single limb, perhaps a finger. After what seemed like an eternity, both of his eyelids shot open. A moment of happiness was soon diminished as he realized his body was still in a deep slumber.

Hazel irises adjusted to the dark of the night. The room was soaked in the moonlight, a faint blue hue radiated off of the painting Lovino had started the prior day. A silence hung in the air, causing the olive skinned man to become more uneasy. Focusing on the surroundings, Lovino noticed the window was slightly ajar, a brisk breeze dancing with the cream colored curtains. His pupils grew as they focused on the darkest corner of the room. Crimson red irises gazed dangerously into golden honey. Caught off guard, Lovino's heart skipped a beat.

An entity disguised by the dark leisurley inched closer to the paralyzed man, the footsteps echoing in the otherwise silent night. Lovino felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat, panic growing by the second. His eyes widened as the black figure paused at the edge of the bed. Lovino couldn't make out any distinguishing features of the figure except the piercing red irises. Frozen, he watched cautiously with wide honey eyes. The creature tilted its head, one iris growing larger than the other. Its hands gripped the blanket on each side of Lovino's legs and crawled on top of the paralyzed man. Lovino felt a chill crawl up his spine, but his body still did not react.

'_Wake up! You have to wake up!' _His conscience yelled in a shrill, almost inhuman pitch.

The entity perched itself just above the olive skinned man, making sure to not sit on Lovino's chest. Slowly it waved a shadowed hand in front of the Italian's eyes, seemingly perplexed by his paralyzed state. White flashed itself, sharp canines illuminated by the blue moonlight. Lovino heard a soft yet sinister chuckle erupt from the form above him, the scent of earth and cinnamon filling his nostrils. Lovino felt his muscles begin to tingle, his breath was still uneven and fast paced.

'_Calm down. I have to relax._' he rationalized, attempting to control his quickened breath. Lovino's body still felt heavy, but he could feel it start to lift. He was able to move an arm slightly, forgetting about the creature watching him with cautious crimson eyes. He went to sit up, but was stopped by something soft pressing against his lips. Before he could react, he felt something sharp scrape against his lip, leaving behind a substance. Something wet slipped through Lovino's lips, mixing the substance with saliva that made him lose the feeling he had just gotten back. He tried to push back against the creature, however his body fell limp against the bed, his fear returning. His eyelashes fluttered, golden honey startled by the sight of the creature looming above him. A grin displayed itself on the creatures lips, it flicked its tongue against the sharp canines, lapping up a sickly green liquid that trickled down its lips.

Lovino felt sluggish, his body relaxing on it's own accord. He fought with all his might to move, but his body ignored his requests. Too tired to be frightened, Lovino felt his eyelids close shut, enveloping him with the pitch black darkness he was growing accustomed to.

* * *

"_-me?" _

A melodious voice rang through the air, stirring Lovino awake from a short nap.

"Hmm?" Bright sunlight intruded Lovino's pupils, he raised a hand to shade his sensitive eyes from the suns harsh rays. The man realised he was laying in the field that lay just beyond his cottage. Birds sang to each other, hidden in the tree branches above Antonio and Lovino. A gentle breeze raised goose bumps on Lovino's arms. He could smell irises from where he lay, a smile graced his lips. He let the environment soak into his being, enjoying the feeling of the wind on his skin. A warm chuckle broke him out of his peaceful state.

"I said, do you trust me?" Lovino met Antonio's stare, his mouth slightly agape.

"What kind of question is that?" Lovino asked, stuttering a little. Blood rushed to his face, a pink hue staining it. He avoided Antonio's eyes, seemingly lost for words. He felt sinful, allowing another man to make him react this way.

"Well," a tan, calloused hand raised Lovino's face. Antonio had a serious expression, something Lovino had never seen. The older man's face began to distort, long fangs exposed themselves. Lovino felt his eyes widen, but he was frozen in fear. The sound of rain drops brought him out of his paralyzed stupor. "do you?" He opened his mouth, but a rain droplet hit his cheek. He swiped a finger across it, when his eyes landed on his finger it was red. It began to drizzle, red droplets falling over the two. Blood. They were surrounded in blood. The drizzle picked up to a downpour, Lovino let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

"Antonio!" The young man woke with a start. His breath was uneven and he could feel his heart breathing through his chest. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, a hand digging itself into his auburn hair.

"A nightmare.." he rationalized, letting his eyes slide close. He allowed himself to lay back down, glancing towards the window. It was shit tight, not a single breeze wafted within the room. "It was all a fucking nightmare." He repeated, feeling more at peace. Lovino allowed his eyes to shut close once more, bringing the blanket up to his neck. His breathing softened after a few minutes, a sense of safety washed over the young man as he drifted to sleep.


	4. Unnatural Butterflies

Chapter IV: Unnatural Butterflies

Crickets chirped amongst themselves joyously, a faint breeze disrupting the still curtains by Lovino's window, which was cracked open halfway, as it typically was in the early evening hours. The red orange flames of the candles in the cottage waltzed vibrantly, they seemed to laugh as they swayed in the wind, not considering the danger the breeze carried with it.

Golden honey irises focused intensely on parchment, a piece of charcoal squeezed between sun kissed fingers dancing across the page. The only sounds the artist heard was his own quickened breath, followed by the tearing of paper.

The hand began again on an unblemished page. After a solitary moment, honey scrupulously graded the charcoal drawing. Long black eyelashes squinted, a nose peppered with freckles crinkling upwards in distaste.

"Damnit!" An impatient hand tore the parchment from the journal, throwing the discarded sketch into a pile with the rest of the rejects he deemed unworthy.

The leather bound book fell under the bed, which almost went unnoticed by its keeper. Lovino's fingers tugged wildly at auburn tresses, a physical sign of the frustration he was feeling. He had recently misplaced the minuscule motivation he had for drawing in the first place. His dreams had become plagued by relentless nightmares. Blood, creatures of the night, unseemly images crept into his unsuspecting subconscious as he slept. The olive skinned man was unsure what to make of his night terrors.

The lack of sleep had become evident. With an annoyed sigh, the Italian's arms dropped in defeat. Golden orbs glanced towards the window, his reflection illuminated in the pane by the dancing flames of his lit candles. Reddish brown hair tousled from tossing and turning all night had lost its shine and luster. Purple bags acquainted nicely underneath dull hazel irises. His primarily golden dewy skin had turned haggard and pale. He couldn't recognize his own reflection anymore. He felt disconnected from his body, his face that of an imposter.

A frown slowly ascended onto his lips as he swept unruly hair behind his right ear. Days ago Lovino had identified two small insect bites that were flush against one of the veins on the right side of his neck. His fingers brushed over the healing wounds, his reflection mimicking every move he made. Feeling the steady beat of his heart through his fingertips he determined that he would be fine. Taking the venture into the town seemed daunting to Lovino, the townsfolk murmurs and rumors swirling in his thoughts.

Shaking his head to rid him of the judgemental townsfolk, Lovino stretched his aching limbs and sprawled his stomach out on his bed. A small sigh of satisfaction escaped his lips, his back popping with the fluid movement. The fallen sketch book was barely in view, but the etched portrait of the Archangel Gabriel was caught in the corner of Lovino's peripheral. Peering over the edge of the quilted blanket he noticed the book had slipped underneath the bed, Gabriel's outstretched hand holding a quill and vial of ink was all the Italian could see as he stretched an arm out to retrieve the lone article .

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Caught off guard by the sudden noise, Lovino jumped out of his skin. His head whipped in the direction of the foreign knocking, surprise washing over him as it came from the door on the far side of the room. His erratic movement cast the book further underneath the bed frame, much to his dismay. Straightening his spine and puffing out his chest, Lovino mustered the courage to place his feet onto the wooden floor. Adjusting to the chill of the floor caused the man to shiver just a bit. Before he could take a step, another bout of rapping engaged with the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Lovino felt one of his eyebrows twitching upward in annoyance. His body began moving on it's own accord, the floorboards wailing beneath his weight as he stomped ruthlessly to his destination. With a firm grasp of the doorknob, the other hand made easy work of unlatching the lock. Vigorously turning the brass handle, Lovino heaved the wooden door open. The swirling candlelight shone brightly on the uninvited visitor, casting an orange glow on the tanned skin of the figure.

Lovino wasn't sure what pissed him off more. The fact that the man in front of him was wearing one of the most foolish looking grins he had ever seen, or that he had actually used the front door for what seemed to be the first time in his idiotic life.

"Good evening, Lovino.~" the older man purred warmly, the candlelight dancing with the dips and curves of his features. Ivory gleamed brilliantly, not well hidden beneath pink lips.

Lovino was a bit taken aback by the overly cheerful demeanor of Antonio, his lips opening and closing due to his loss of words. Not accustomed to many visitors, the Italian allowed his golden eyes to roam over the man. Antonio stood a little over six foot tall as far as the younger man could tell, his long untamed chocolate curls pulled to the side by a deep crimson ribbon. He wore an elegant black waistcoat paired with gray woolen breeches that stopped just before his ankles. A white cotton shirt peeked through the coat shyly. Lovino drew in a breath, feeling embarrassed to be seen only ever in his night clothes.

"Lovino?" a worried voice called, pulling said man back into reality. "Are you alright? You look awfully pale."

Concerned emerald melted into golden amber seamlessly, Antonio rested the back of his hand onto the younger man's forehead. A scarlet hue crept onto Lovino's cheeks, his skin on fire from the limited amount of contact. He felt an unnatural sensation bubbling in his stomach. Defensively he swatted Antonio's hand away from him.

"Get your perverted hand away from me! I'm fine." He scowled, his face ablaze.

Antonio offered a small frown but took notice of the color staining Lovino's cheeks.

"May I come inside?" He asked politely, gesturing inside of the cabin. He retrieved a small velvet box from his coat pocket. "I brought you something!~" he added, the red velvet box nestling in his calloused palm.

The Italian crossed his arms against his chest in defiance, despite the fact hazel irises were shimmering with intrigue.

"Like I'd be bribed with some sort of gift." He huffed, waving a hand dismissively. He turned away swiftly, his bare feet creating prints on the floor as he stamped to the other end of the cabin.

Antonio allowed an amused smirk to play on his lips, interpreting Lovino's curt demeanor and curious eyes as an invitation inside.

"Oh, really?" The elder man hummed inquisitively, latching the door shut behind him. He removed his tan shoes, depositing them next to the door. His waistcoat followed suit, propped atop chair near the front entrance.

"Really." replied Lovino, his voice flat and feigning disinterest. He plopped down on the middle of his bed, fluffing a pillow. He cradled it between his crossed legs. Arms swaddled together, his burning face settled comfortably against the casing that had been cooled by the autumn breeze wafting about the room.

Antonio positioned himself directly across the younger male, his weight causing a shift in the lumpy mattress. He allowed his legs to stretch out, laying one on each side of Lovino. The wind whistled outside, prancing through branches and leaves. He held out his hand that cradled the velvet present, a golden ribbon adorning its frame.

"For you.~" he enticed, his voice as sweet as honey.

Captivated hazel examined the box. Lovino would be lying if he wasn't a bit skeptical and untrusting of the man across from him, having only known him through brief encounters the past few weeks. He felt his hands itching to grab for the box, curiosity was getting the better of him. Sighing in defeat he plucked the gift from the Spanish man's hands. He had expected himself to put up more of a fight, but his body ached from lack of sleep, his joints sore and overworked. Antonio's grin widened, his arms resting on his legs.

"Don't look all smug, bastard," Lovino sputtered, biting down on his bottom lip. "it would be rude of me not to accept." He reasoned, mostly to convince himself.

The younger male eyed Antonio closely, nervous fingers fiddling with the golden ribbon. The nervous fidgeting elicited a chuckle from the elder man.

"Go ahead, _quierdo_." Antonio laughed, amused. "It won't bite."

"Obviously." Slanted hazel orbs jabbed at emerald, neither relenting or releasing from one another's gaze.

Nimbly, Lovino unraveled the ribbon, discarding it onto the chaotic bedside table. The fabric of the gift box calmed his nerves, even as he felt the prying irises watching him closely. Gingerly he opened the top of the gift box, his heart skipping a beat. His mouth gaped slightly in awe, his fingers pulling an ornate rosary from its velvety sanctuary. Its beads were made from a scarlet stained glass, roses adorned the golden cross surrounding the depiction of the Lord. Lovino turned the cross around, examining it closer. There was something etched into the gold.

"Carriedo." Antonio piped up, his voice heavily accented. "It's an old family heirloom." He explained slowly, taking ahold of Lovino's hand that held the cross. He moved closer to the Italian, traced the last name with his index finger.

"It's beautiful." Lovino murmured honestly, twitching at the sudden touch. His eyes met Antonio's, his breath hitching in his throat.

"It's to replace the one that fell apart." Antonio almost whispered, gazing into Lovino's golden eyes. "And perhaps to remind you of me.~" he teased, a crooked smirk widening across his lips.

Their faces were a few inches apart, the strange feeling pooling back into the younger male's stomach. Lovino could make out the freckles that peppered Antonio's nose, and the small scar just beneath his left eye. The candlelight played with the ambience of the room, flickering off of the walls. He felt his face heat up again, the only sign of any lifelike color that graced his face. Lovino felt frightened by the foreign butterflies in his stomach, knowing well that he should not be getting worked up by another man. But in the moment, he couldn't help but admire the way Antonio's shirt clung to his chest. Or the subtle scent of cinnamon and honey that embraced him as soon as Antonio had taken his hand. Lovino gulped, praying his mind to stop playing tricks on him. He slid the rosary back into its box, successfully removing Antonio's hand from his own. He set the box down into his lap, a pout planted on his pink lips.

"Thank you." He managed, stuttering over his words. He averted his eyes from the alluring green he was so focused on, instead fixating on his fidgeting fingers. His mind wandered dangerously about Antonio, no matter how much he tried not to.

Antonio laid a finger under Lovino's chin, forcing his head up to meet his gaze.

"Anytime, _quierdo.~_" he purred, swimming in amber irises.

Antonio drank in the sight before him. Lovino's lips were parted slightly, his eyes glazed over with desire and what seemed to be confusion. The nightgown he wore rode up onto his olive toned thighs. His breathing was uneven and Antonio could hear his heart pumping blood into his veins. However, he also took notice of the haggardness of Lovino's appearance. The bags under his eyes, the lack of fight he put up against him. How pasty his skin had become, and how weak his limbs were.

Antonio frowned gently, knowing his hunger had taken over him during the last feeding. He leaned forward, removing the distance between them. His lips pressed against Lovino's gingerly. The younger man shifted underneath him uncomfortably, but didnt fight against him. Antonio ran his tongue across Lovino's bottom lip, asking for permission. Lovino gasped in shock, Antonio slipping into his mouth hungrily. The Italian fell weakly into the bed, kissing back sloppily groaning into Antonio's lips. His fingers twisted into the older man's curls desperately, unsure of how to control his unpredictable emotions. He knew he was going to regret this later, but in the heat of the moment he didn't care.

Antonio pulled back unexpectedly, Lovino letting out a small groan of disappointment.

"Shhh, Lovi." Antonio murmured gently. "Look into my eyes." He demanded softly, the ribbon in his hair unraveling.

Lovini was too tired to argue, emerald shifting into a different shade of green that was almost radioactive. The room was swirling around him, his body glued to the bed.

"Sleep." Commanded a distorted voice, Lovino's vision slowly disappearing.

Black eyelashes fluttered shut immediately, Lovino's breathing soft and gentle as he fell into a deep, much needed slumber.

**Welcome back! I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed and I hope to not disappoint with this chapter. ^ A few notes here:**

**The Archangel Gabriel is usually depicted with a quill and ink to symbolize a mission for divine communication or a lily to symbolize purity.**

**Antonio doesn't NEED permission to enter the house each time he visits, I just feel like he would be polite and ask anyway.**

**Lovino's older rosary was made from bone which was common and inexpensive during the time this story takes place. Glass and gold would be very expensive hence his reaction to the new rosary. (Antonio can touch it as well as crucifixes. And of course garlic won't affect him but that will be explained more throughout this story)**

**As always please review! I'd love to hear some feedback.**


End file.
